Love from another Demension
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: What happens when th Gaag unwillingl travels to Crenshaw Royal High school? Can love really last a FEW life times? Will love shine through the time stream. SokkaXOC REad to find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Aang: Anna does not own any of the charracters except her's. Also this takes place not only in the Avatar world but in an alternate universe. So if you do not like alternate universes please leave now. I'm joking. Anna would kill me if she heard me say that.

Sokka: Alright please enjoy. How was that Anna?

Me: Perfect.

--

The Gaang walked through the swampy areas. Sokka stepped ( more like fell) into a puddle of sludge and was now scraping the scum off of his shoe. He was also being very skeptical again. Aang was usually happy and Katara was holding hands with him.. again. Sokka wondered if he would ever find his own love. Just then a large blue light flashed and the gaang found themselves standing infront of Crenshaw Royal High school. He watched as a girl with long dark brown hair ran past. She was about Sokka's color and she had a certain glow about her, or atleast that is what SOkka saw. WHile Aang and Katara were scoping out the place. Sokka walked over to the girl. She held her math and world history books tightly as she talked with her friends. As if on cue she turned around when he walked up to her. Her brown eyes were warm and inviting and she gave him an odd look that made him melt. She extended her hand and said

" Hi, I'm Ila'"

" I'm Soookk.."

" Well nice to meet you Soookk."

" I mean my name is SOkka."

" Well that makes more sense, nice to meet you Sokka."

" You too. umm so where ya, headed?"

" To my bus, I ride it home."

" So is it some type of animal?"

" What? Your obviously not from around here you see those big yellow things over there puffing up smoke/"

"Yeah."

" That's a bus."

" You mind if we catch a ride with you?"

" Not at all but the bus driver will. You have to have some kind of note and I don't think that you have one. But I could walk home with you if you want."

" That'd be nice."

" So where are you from?"

" Well uh, The southern part o..f..f the g..globe."

" Oh so your from Antartica?'

" Yeah that place."

" How is it?"

" Cold."

" You have a sister?"

" YEah and you?"

"No I'm and only child and I live at my friend's house."

" WHy?"

" It's along story."

" Ivbe got nothing but time." HE said stepping infront of her.


	2. Chapter 2

" Well if you insist. When I was little a bunch of people my dad owed money to, came to our house. I was asleep when I heard some one rumaging through my stuff. I tried to sit back down before he saw me but it was too late. He grabbed me and.. Well ." She broke down.

" HE.. he...he..."

" Never mind, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said hugging her.

" No if I don't tell you I don't know who I will, your so easy to talk to."

" I am? I mean I am."

She giggled a bit. Then her smile turned into a frown as she continued.

" HE raped me. and when my dad came home, he saw him and well he charged him and the man shot my dad, and when my mom came in he shot her too. And that's my story."

" I'm so sorry. Here I want you to meet someone." He said taking her by the hand. They marched over to the bus and she saw to strange looking children talking to the principal. '

" Ila this is Aang and Katara."

" Hi I'm Aang and this is Katara.," HE said motioning to her.

" i'm Ila."

" Nice to meet you." They both replied.

" She volubteered to walk us home." Sokka said grinning widder than the distance from HOpkinsville to Japan.

" Come on you guys right this way."

" So where do you live?"

" Not even a mile from here Aang why do you ask?"

" No reason."

" You guys came on a good night tonight is karoke night."

" Whata what night?" Sokka asked.

" Karoke it's when you sing songs."

" Oh well I would love to hear you sing." she blushed and poked him in the arm.

" Suck up, well we had better get to walking right this way." They walked about half a mile when they reached their friends house the first thing they saw was a little girl petting a gray matlese.


	3. Chapter 3

THe girl had on a pink tank top on and some white kaki shorts. She wore rainbow flip flops and she looked no older then Aang. She was petting a maltese and the cat rubbed up against her leg. She laughed playfuly. ( Like Toph's laugh in the swamp episode). She looked up with a weird and confused look on her face when she saw these strangers.

" Ila who are these people?" The girl said.

" China this is Aang, Sokka and Katara."

"Well Nice meet you guys you came opn a great day. By the way, Ila did you pick up the food and Cd's?"

" YEah, what song are you doing tonight China?"

" I haven't decided even if I am going to sing this year since we have some extra people."

" Come on please sing for them, they're guests." She gave her the pleading puppy dog face.

" Fine, I'll go aask Shia if we have some extra sleeping bags, hopefull you guys know some songs to sing." She said to The odd trio.

--

It was finally night time and they had set up the coffe table as a stage and surrpunded it with pillows, sleeping bags, and unopened bags of junk food. They all piled in, in their pj's. Aang and Sokka borrowed Shia's brother's pj's since he was away at collage. Katara borrowed a pair of Ila's."They all gathered around the table and Ila took the stage.

" First up, is China singing whatever it is that she can come up with fast enough, pleasestoplookingatmelikethatChinayouknewIwoulddothat." She said very fast in a whiny tone. China glared at her and ila grinning took her seat next to Sokka. China took the stage and began to sing..

_Perfect by nature_

_icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need _

_More lies about a world that_

" Common China sing a pretty song not a rock song, sing one of the songs you wrote."

" It's not rock Shia, and how did you know I wrote songs?"

" Well I have my ways."China grumbled and regained her composure then she began to sing

_Whatever you do._

" No Tarzan songs either, sing the one you wrote about the little soldier boy."

" Fine."

_Leaves from the vine falling so slow_

_brave soldier boy_

_comes marching home._

_yeah, yeah,ooooh yeah_

_Brave soldier boy comes marching home._

THe gaang was a stonished that a girl her age could sing so well.

Ila then jumped up on the stage and pushed China down. China landed in Aangs lap then blushed and pushed Ila down who grabbed her pillow...only to be stopped by Shia.

" You remember? You can't hit her she has asthma, very,very active asthma which leads to..'

" I know, I know/"Ila put it down and went back on the makeshift stage and said

" Do yall want an oncore?"

THey all , except China yelled yes.

" China is now going to sing for you her song that she sings when she thinks that no one is around." ( this song has not particular tune to it I just made it up.)

_The beautiful girl who lives next door_

_makes this boy's heart fluttler but makes my heart sore._

_Feeling fresh feeling renewed all of the people left don' give a dang_

_THe girl next door has them under her spell._

_They leave me fore dead and I cry out and say why?_

_? Why ? Why? Why? why?_

_Never to lonely never too hurt she lies to herself and treats me ne like dirt._

_I try to be nice beacause if I slap her I'm the one her guards will come after._

_Why why why, would I cry such bold tears_

_why til' I reach the sky If I could have one more try_

_the girl next door's boyfriend, myxboyfriend would be mine ...again_

The room of five errupted in cheers. Especially Aang. Katara looked at China for a very long time she was around Sokka and herselfs skin tone, that's when her brain clicked.

" No way, is your grnadma Gweda?"

" My great,great,great,great,great, grandma who's daughter was Gweda who had another daugher and so forth gave birth to my great great grnadmother who's name was Isidar."

The group exchanged looks of confusion.

" ISidar?" they eylled in unsion.

" Yeah you know her?" China said nonchalantly.

" Of course we knew her.."

" Wait a minute that must mean you're over a hundred years old" China began breathing hard.

" What did you do?" SHia yelled/

" Nothing we just said we knew Isidar and then she started breathing hard."

" Ila go get her inhaler."

" Got it." She said running back into the room.After she inhaled she became ok again .

China took the stage once more and said..

" Ila is now going to sing a song--she was cut off because of Ila clamping her hand over her mouth.

" Right after China sings another song."

" But my voice hurts andit's cracky and crappy."

" No it's not."

" Fine." Then Ila took her place back on the floor.

_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

" No China I don't want to hear about evanesence and her problems with this fake witch."

" Fine, Aang what song do you want to hear?"

" Umm, wait a minute, gray eyes, you look kinda like Katara.'

" I've never heard that song before..

" It's not a song it's the truth."

" So you're like my grandma the one I always wanted."

" You have my eyes." HE said

" Shiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

" That would explain my arrow like birth mark on my back."

" Wait this means you and Katara are going to get togather."

" Yep." Aang said smiling.

" I wonder how this could change history."

" Oh you know the usual." SHia said into the phone as she wltzed into the room followed by a little toddler of about 5.

" Aww she's so cute." Katara said" What's her name?"

" Her name is Taya." When the gaang looked aropund they were no longer at Shia's house they were in some palace and instead of just one toddler another followed.

" What's her name?" KAtara asked the woman she was writting something down in a pad.

" This one, the first one's name is Taya, the seccond is Isidar."

" Where are we?" Katara asked, why your in Duweldenvarden."


End file.
